As semiconductor devices tend toward high-frequency response, the demand is increasing for semiconductor device mounting boards and semiconductor packages with high-performance that can improve frequency response of semiconductor devices. To obtain such semiconductor packages, a semiconductor device is mounted on a mount area on a semiconductor device mounting board, and the electrodes of the semiconductor device are electrically connected to signal lines by, for example, wire bonding to complete the product (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156428). A known side conductor is mounted on the side surface of the semiconductor device mounting board to achieve electrical conduction to an external circuit board.
However, with the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156428, the side conductor on the side surface of the semiconductor device mounting board is uncovered and may be damaged due to external factors or may easily contact another electrode.